Swirling Mist, Lost
by Shiningspirit
Summary: Swirlkit is a StreamClan cat, exiled at 5 moons. Will she peace somewhere else, or die trying? Please R&R.
1. Allegiances

Full Summary: Swirlpaw is a Stream Clan apprentice. She is of mysterious origin and is exiled at 5 moons. Will she find peace somewhere else or die trying.

Warriors Swirling Mist Book 1: Lost

Allegiances

StreamClan

(Can't swim very well, especially in deep water. prey voles and occasionally fish if water levels are low. All cats were former loners and kittypets. First leader, Streamstar was a clan warrior. )

Leader: Yellowstar- black she-cat with yellow spots

Deputy: Bigchest- tortoiseshell tom.

Medicine Cat: Mudshadow- mottled brown tom with black and grey stripes.

Warriors:

Dreamheart- White she-cat

Gingerclaw- ginger tom with black spots

Swiftwing- Very fast she-cat, amber eyes

Tanglefur- brown tom with spiky fur

Russetdawn- ginger she-cat, white spots

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

Petalstream- grey tabby, blue eyes. Expecting kits, Foster mother to Swirlkit

Elders:

Blackfur- black tom.

Cats outside the clans

Doveflight- tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Formerly of StreamClan.

Dawn- mottled she-cat, blue eyes. Mudshadow's sister.

StreamClan is new, only 12 moons old. Their first leader, Streamstar was on his second last life when he built the clan. Yellowstar is his successor. StreamClan follows the same traditions, code and ceremonies as the other 4 clans. Except that the medicine cats follow the warrior code as well and that if any cat breaks the code, or is a traitor, they are killed without question. Yellowstar is quite blood-thirsty and makes StreamClan fight everything that crosses their boarders.

The territory is large and consists mostly of forests and streams. The borders are the twoleg place (town), a gorge (2 sides) and plains (too hard for them to hunt).

Some StreamClan cats have the ability to tell, when a cat kills another. Or in other words, who killed whom.


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

It was moonhigh and the crescent moon dappled the forest...

"Doveflight, what are you doing here?" a brown tom stared at the tortoiseshell she-cat, who stood over him as he gathered herbs.

"I- i have something to tell you, Mudshadow. I just had kits, in the forest."

Mudshadow looked up instantly, his eyes gleaming with happiness for his friend. "Congratulations, who's the father?"

As he spoke, he felt the tortoiseshell stiffen.

"Yo-you are the father, Mudshadow."

Mudshadow jerked his head around, staring in disbelief.

"B-but I'm the medicine cat." he gasped.

"I know, and we'll be killed and the kits..." the tortoiseshell hung her head in defeat.

Suddenly, the medicine cat heard squealing and he looked down to see three kits at Doveflight's paws.

His "mate" looked up.

"I'm leaving." she announced. "I have to, for the sake of the kits.I was had three kits. I can't carry all of them. Please Mudshadow, could you take one of them?"

The brown tom felt anger jolt though him. How dare she? Have his kits and then ask him to take one?

Mudshadow glared at Doveflight as the tortoiseshell she-cat nudged the biggest kit forward.

It was a tortoiseshell she-cat, like it's mother, but with a white stripe down it's back and black paws.

"Leave." the brown tom snarled, letting his anger pour out. "You are not my mate, and that pathetic scrape of fur will never be my daughter."

He flicked his tail at the small bundle of fur that now lay against his leg, mewing for it's mother.

"But I will take her only because the code states that I must and because I am loyal to my clan. Unlike you."

Mudshadow spat the last words, thrusting his head close to hers until their noses were barely a mouse-length apart.

"Go. Before I kill you."

Doveflight's eyes widened in horror and betrayal before she placed a kit on her back and the other one in her mouth.

Giving Mudshadow one last look, she fled.

The medicine cat picked up the kit, who had a scratch on it's back.

_Probably from Doveflight's horrible care._ he thought and headed back to camp.

Tanglefur was on guard that night and spiky furred tom narrowed his eyes as he saw the kit dangling from his medicine cat's mouth.

"I found it while gathering herbs." he mumbled though a mouthful of fur.

"Yellowstar!" he yowled. "Mudshadow found a kit while gathering herbs."

The black she cat emerged immediately and the clan gathered in the clearing. Mudshadow placed it on the ground.

"This kit looks a bit like you, and Doveflight." the leader growled, looking at him in the eye. "You two are good friends, did that become something more?"

"No, Yellowstar." the medicine replied trying not to flinch. "I saw Dovewing with this kit and a tom cat, I didn't recognize." he lied. "They fled when they saw me. So I brought the kit here."

"You should have came back to find us and we would have killed her for disobeying the rules."

She came forward and sniffed the kit. "She will stay with us." the black she-cat declared. "We need apprentices and from now on, she will be known as Swirlkit."

A murmur of agreement rose from the cats and the crowd dispersed.

A pale grey tabby, her belly heavy with kits padded forward. "I will take care of her." she promised.

(Later, while Mudshadow is back in his den.)

The scene in the clearing had been a close call.

It wouldn't be long until some cat found out.

He had to get rid of the kit, not kill it, that would be to obvious.

Then it struck him.

Yes, that idea would be perfect. And he began to plan...


	3. Chapter 1: Exile

Thanks to anonymous review (didn't state his/her name) and stormikat for reviewing.

Note: Swirlkit is now 5 moons and 2 days old. Swirlkit's P.O.V will be in first person while the others will be in third person.

Chapter 1

Mudshadow stared impatiently at the leader's den, which was beside Sandmound, where Yellowstar made her announcements.

He had thought of the perfect plan to get rid of Swirlkit and today, he was going to put it into action.

At last, he saw the black shape of his leader emerge.

"Yellowstar!" he called, beckoning with his tail, "I have something to tell you."

"Yes, Mudshadow, what is it?" Yellowstar asked stopping beside him

"I received a prophecy from StarClan." he lied. "It said, 'Swirls will destroy the clan.' I think it refers to Swirlkit."

"I agree. He must be exiled at once."

Mudshadow was shocked by the ready agreement.

Yellowstar leaned down and growled in his ear.

"You and I can gain power. Together, with help of the pitful warriors. We will rule the forest without StarClan's interference. Everything they (StarClan) tells us only leads to danger, fear and death."

The brown tom opened his mouth to argue.

He wanted to say that StarClan could not stop bad things from happening, that their ancestors could just send signs to warn them.

But he closed his mouth when his leader's words sank in and a vision of the future spread out in front of him.

He nodded quickly, an evil look spreading over his face.

"Good." Yellowstar hissed, padding towards Sand-mound.

Leaping on to it, she called to the clan. "Let all cats older than 5 moons gather in the clearing to hear what I have to say."

Slowly the cats gathered and Mudshadow saw Yellowstar's gaze flash towards the nursery as Swirlkit padded out.

The mottled kit looked excited to attend her first clan meeting, completely oblivious to what was about to happen to her.

When every cat was settled, Yellowstar began to speak. "Mudshadow has received a prophecy. It was 'Swirls will destroy the clan.' We both agreed that it referred to Swirlkit. Therefore, Swirlkit, you are hereby exiled from StreamClan."

The brown tom watched as Swirlkit's eyes widened in shock.

"I'd never destroy the clan." she squeaked indignantly.

The black pelted leader flicked her tail at her warriors. "Chase her out." she ordered.

Mudshadow heard Swirlkit squeak, and he turned to see the mottled kit cowering in fear as the warriors advanced on her, their claws out and fangs flashing dangerously.

For a heartbeat, he felt sorry for her, but quickly pushed it away.

Swirlkit turned tail and fled into the forest. The warriors gave chase.

(Swirlkit P.O.V.1st person)

I ran as fast as I could, trying to figure out where the border was.

Behind me, I could hear four large warriors chasing me and I imagined their breath at my heels.

I willed myself to go faster.

But despite my broad shoulders, rippling muscles, and long legs, I was no match for them as they easily closed in on me.

I felt myself slowing down and risked a glance backwards.

They were almost on top of me.

Quickly, I considered my options.

I couldn't fight against them, and sneaking away wouldn't work either.

I had to go somewhere, where only I could reach, to search for the borders.

Seeing a tall slightly thiner tree ahead, I made a dash for it.

It was my only hope.

Climbing to the top of the tree and to still keep my balance was hard, but somehow, I managed it.

I observed my surroundings, something my foster mother had taught me.

In the distance I could see the plains ahead.

_Plains... that seemed familiar. Wait a moment, that's the border! Now if I could just get out of here._

Suddenly, the tree swayed violently.

I looked down from my perch to see that the warriors were trying to climb the tree.

They were getting dangerously close.

I wanted to jump down, but a voice held me back.

_Don't jump. You get hurt. Two of the warriors hasn't climbed on yet. Just wait until one of the warriors gets on, then jump._

"What?" I screeched in my mind. "If I jump, I'll get hurt no matter what. Why would it matter if I jumped now or then? If another warrior got on and I jumped then he would only be another cat that could grab me on my way down."

_Just listen to me. _The voice said.

Then I heard an earsplitting crack and the tree crashed to the ground from the weight of the warriors.

Jump, now. the voice ordered.

I jumped and branches whipped at my pelt.

Instinctively I twist and landed on all four paws.

Two of the four warriors, Tanglefur and Russetdawn landed safely, before the tree collapsed on them.

Another warrior, Swiftwing was flung into a bramble bush.

That only left one warrior for me to face.

I turned and ran, knowing that I wouldn't stand a chance against the skilled cat.

I was still tired from the frantic chase earlier and I was significantly slower.

Despite his ordeal, the warrior was still fast and he slashed at my haunches.

Pain lanced though me and I felt blood drip from the scratches.

The pain turned into anger and I turned to face the warrior whom I recognized as Gingerclaw.

He leaped at me and I fled again.

I heard him growl and leap at me again, this time bringing me crashing to the ground.

I stuggled franticly, and I felt his breath on my neck and he leaned down to deliver a killing bite.

_Bring your back paws up and slash at his belly. _I recognized the voice and followed it's instructions, making the ginger tom yowl in pain.

I twisted from his grasp and heaved upwards, a move I had seen Russetdawn- then Russetpaw practice.

Gingerclaw was surprisingly light and was flung from my back, hitting the ground with a muffled thud.

_Flee quickly. You're not far from the border._

I ran as fast as I could, hearing the set of pawsteps behind me.

I felt the urge to fight Gingerclaw again, who kept nipping at my tail.

Against my better judgement, I turned, and slashed at him, my claws scored wounds across his shoulders, which was as far was I could reach.

The ginger tom leaped back in surprise.

Rearing up, I lashed out a paw.

This time, aiming for the tom's face but he leaned backwards and dodged my blow.

The force my swing caught me off balance and I fell on my side, rolling to my paws just in time to duck from Gingerclaw's swipe.

Another blow caught me on the ear and I felt fiery pain as blood welled up.

I leaped at the warriors clumsily, managing to land a blow on his back and flank.

Gingerclaw backed away, his ears pricked as if he had heard something, then he fled.

I stood there, staring dumbly at his disappearing pelt.

I shook myself, and stumbled away wearily, hoping the warriors wouldn't come and search for me.

It was sunhigh when I nearly tripped over a hole, my eyes almost closed in tiredness.

I kept walking, in fear that a patrol would find and kill me.

Now I stopped, and peered down. Almost at once, a stench waffled up to my nose and a russet colored head poked out of the hole, it's lips curled in a snarl.

"Fox!" I gasped, running as fast as I could.

To my surprise, the creature didn't chase me and soon I was far away.

_Swirlkit, you have to sleep. Go to that tree there and dig a hole near the base. You'll be able to sleep there and no cat will find you._

I opened my mouth to argue but I snapped it shut as another wave of exhaustion washed over me.

I quickly followed the mysterious cat's instructions and soon I was curled up in a makeshift den, drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 2: Determination

Chapter 2

"Swirlkit. Swirlkit, wake up." a voice murmured in my ears. I tried to ignore it but couldn't.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes. I was in a small clearing, surrounded by trees. Mist hung faintly in the air and a soft breeze blew my worries away. I got to my paws immediately.

"I-it's beautiful." I whispered, gazing at the scenery.

"I agree." a cat answered.

"You're the voice that kept talking to me yesterday!" I hissed whirling around to face him.

The tom was small, but had broad shoulders and muscles rippled beneath his pelt. There was a air of authority about him.

"W- wh-who are you?" I stammered.

"I am Streamstar." the tom mewed. "Pleased to meet you."

"Streamstar?" I gasped. He was the first leader of StreamClan! Then a thought struck me.

"Am I dead." I squeaked in shock.

The bluish tom gave a rusty purr of laughter. "No, young one. You will live for seasons to come. I came only so that you'd know that I was talking to you. I will guide you for many seasons to come but we will no longer be able to communicate though dreams."

"Streamstar." I felt uncomfortable interrupting the former leader but there was something I had to know.

He paused, his mouth slightly open, as if to say something. He stood there for a while, staring at something behind me. I turned, but there was nothing there.

When Streamstar finally spoke, the only thing he said was, "Good bye."

There was a gleam in his eyes as he said that and I knew what it meant. Petalstream had the same look her face when I asked her about my heritage.

"Wait," I yowled as I faded into blackness, "There's something you're not telling me."

But, no reply came from the dark blackness.

I woke up to sunlight streaming though the entrance of my den. I sat up and washed myself as I reflected on then events that occurred yesterday.

The plains had not been far away and I could have kept running. But I was foolish and lucky to be alive. I closed my eyes and sent silent thanks to Streamstar who helped me escape.

I stood and bounded out of the cave. I would catch something before continuing my journey to find a place where I would be loved, a place where others would judge me for who I was and not because of a prophecy.


	5. Chapter 3: Warrior Code

Swirling Mist Chapter 3

I stared up at the towering peaks of the mountains in front of me.

It had been half a moon since I was exiled and it was still painful for me to think about it. It hadn't been fair, I was not going to destroy the clan.

_Or would you?_ an inner voice asked.

I shook the thought away. I knew in my heart that I would never do that.

Something was wrong with the prophecy, I didn't know what it was, but I would find out soon.

I started up a winding path up the mountain. It was green-leaf, but I felt a chilling and prickling sensation up my spine.

Something was wrong.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, a strong cold scent waffled up and a deep voice growled, "Well, well, who do we have here?"

I looked up and a squeak of terror escaped from me as I saw a group of cats.

They were huge, at least two or three times my size, and I was big for my age.

Their eyes glittered hostilely at me and I felt myself cower in fear.

I sent a prayer to StarClan for help as they surrounded me.

No answer came.

"We're bringing you to our camp." the largest one hissed, his voice thin and cold.

It was a long walk back and my pads were sore and cracked.

At last, we arrived at the "camp". It didn't look like one. It was surrounded by rocks, with cracks in them.

I was escorted to a hole in the mountains and I was dropped roughly in. I got to my paws to see several cats there looking thin and hungry.

Moments later, the huge cats came in, holding an eagle and a few mice in their jaws. "Here." they hissed roughly, before exiting.

The stronger cats instantly lunged for the eagle and they slashed at each other fiercely for the fresh kill while the slightly weaker ones grappled for the mice.

This felt wrong. Even though I was no longer part of a clan and despised StreamClan, I felt the warrior code was a good way to live by.

"Stop!" I yowled, and the cats froze, eying me in shock and suspicion.

"What do you want, newcomer?" one of the largest cats hissed.

"We should all stop arguing and fighting over who gets what." I stated, "We are all in this together and the only way we can defeat these cats is to unite as one." I felt surprise as the words flowed off my mouth. "I was once a clan cat and we live by the warrior code. One of the codes is that the queens and elders are fed first."

Murmurs interrupted my speech.

The biggest cat raised his head to glare at me. "Why should we do that?" he sneered.

I held his gaze bravely although I trembled with fear. "Queens produce kits who will help to fight for our freedom. Kits are helpless when they are born and queens help them to survive. Elders should be respected, because their wisdom will be used to our advantage when it comes to defeated those mangy cowards."

_When could I think like that?_ I wondered. The words had flowed out of my mouth, I wasn't even planning on saying my thoughts.

"I think she's right, Sleet." It was an old tabby who spoke, his muzzle gray with age.

Sleet, one of the largest cats and the leader, she supposed, looked around the darkening cavern. Nods of supports came from almost every cat.

"Very well." he growled. "But I'm still the leader here."

A yowl of agreement came from the cats and I felt a purr rumble in my small chest.

With the warrior code, everything was going to be just fine. Or maybe not.


End file.
